The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in Radiant Gardens
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: Join Jessica in the second part of her adventure as she stays with Ansem the Wise and his apprentices, meets new friends, and Sequel to The 8th Light and the 13th Darkness. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

SS13: Welcome to The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in Radiant Gardens.

Jessica: Hi

SS13: Please no cell phones in the theater or you will be Kicked Out.

Jessica: That's right folks KO'ed.

SS13: Just kidding. I hope you enjoy.

Jessica: Sailorsenshi13 doesn't own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_**Ansem the Wise's Point of View**_

There was a knock on the door to my study. "Come in!" I shouted. It was Mickey with a young girl whom I assumed was Jessica. She had blonde hair that was tied up in two buns with pigtails drooping down. She had a backpack on her back. She wore a white sleeveless top, a pink vest, white gloves, a blue skirt, white leggings, and bink boots.

"Hello Ansem. This is Jessica. Thank you so much for taking her in. Jessica, this is the person who's going to take care of you. Be nice, okay? I would love to stay a while but I have to go." Mickey said. "Mickey wait, please don't leave me." Jessica pleaded. "Gosh, sorry Jess. I have to. I'll visit soon." Mickey sighed sadly. Jessica hesitated, but finally agreed. "See ya real soon." Mickey said, then left.

There were a few moments of awkward silence until I tried to start a conversation. "So, I hear your the princess of Sunset Kingdom." Jessica looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "I wish I wasn't. A lot of girls think being a princess is a dream come true, but it isn't what it's cracked up to be." She said. "I'm well aware of that. I don't know if Mickey told you, but I'm the ruler of Radiant Gardens." I chuckled.

That seemed to spark her interest. "Really?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. Just then, Even came in with Ienzo. "Sir, Ienzo ran off again. I don't know what to do with him." Even said. "Leave Ienzo with me. I have things to discuss with him." Even nodded. Jessica looked in Ienzo's direction. "I didn't expect to see you again." She said. "What are you doing here?!" Even exclaimed. "Even, this is the girl who will be staying with us for now. I take it you know each other from somewhere?" I guessed. Jessica nodded. "I see. Even, don't you have something you should be doing right now?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't go back to Ienzo. He's too hard on the boy and I try to help Ienzo escape his wrath as often as I can. Even nodded and left.

"Ienzo, you know how worried Even gets when you wander off." I chided. "But Even's a worry wort." Ienzo grumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I'm sure Even will be talking to you about it later. For right now there's someone I would like you to meet. Ienzo, this is Jessica. She will be staying with us for the time being. Jessica this is my apprentice Ienzo. Ienzo, why don't you show Jessica around." I suggested. "Kay. C'mon Jess." Ienzo said. He went with Jessica to show her the castle. most likely they would go to his room first and then get sidetracked with his toys and start playing until they are interrupted.

* * *

Well there you go. If anyone has any suggestions for what would make good chapters, feel free to send them to me. I'm kind of winging it for this one. This isn't as important to Jessica's life, but it still holds some key concepts. It's kind of like Re:Coded. It doesn't have that much to do with the series, but it does have some important details. So please if anyone wants her to interact with someone a certain way, feel free to suggest it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica: Yay! I get a new friend. Thank you sailorsenshi13

SS13: Your welcome. This is like your break from the drama for right now so enjoy it while you can.

Jessica: I will. By the way sailorsenshi13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Ienzo's Point of View**_

The first thing I'm doing is showing Jessica my room. I want to show her my toys. Maybe Kairi can come over soon and we can all play together. Jessica is mostly quiet for now but hopefully she wont be for long. I don't get to be around kids my age that often because Even is always so insistent about me not leaving his sight and he doesn't have time to watch me play with Kairi. I wonder if things are going to change now that she's here. When we got there she looked very amazed with my lego version of Radiant Gardens.

"Did you build this?" She asked. "Yeah. I have more legos. Wanna help me build something with them? I can build pretty much anything." I offered. "I'm good with drawing. Can you build something I draw?" She asked me. "Sure." I replied as I handed her some paper and some crayons. When she was done coloring she handed me the papers.

She had drawn what looked like some kind of castle. She had drawn it from a bunch of angles, so a lot of the paper I gave her was now colored. "That's where I used to live." She smiled. This was going to be a hard one, but it seemed to make her happy so I was determined to do it. I started on it and here and there she told me to change certain things. When I was almost finished with the base of the castle there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted. It was Ansem. "I'm sorry to interrupt the important lego building you are working on, but I was going to go meet Kairi's grandmother and get some ice cream and I was wondering if you would like to come." He offered. "Yes please! Come on Jess, you get to meet my best friend." I urged Jessica to come and held out my hand. She reluctantly took it.

* * *

We went over to the ice cream shop. Kairi and her grandmother, Mrs. Hikari were already there. "Kairi!" Jessica exclaimed. I guess she had already met Kairi. "Jess, long time no see. You too Ienzo." Kairi smiled. "You know each other?" I asked curiously. "Yep, Jess saved me from some monsters about a week ago." Kairi explained. "Really? You saved her?!" I asked, amazed that Jessica saved Kairi. "I had some help." Jess blushed.

"What kind of ice cream do you want kids? I'm buying for everyone." Ansem said. The three of us looked at the flavors. There was a new flaver called Eternal Friendship. For some reason, Jessica gasped. "I would like Eternal Friendship please!" Jessica exclaimed. Kairi and I looked at each other and nodded. "Me too." We said in unison. Ansem nodded and went to order the ice cream.

He came back and handed each of us the most Beautiful ice cream I had ever seen. "Just as I thought." Jess muttered. She went up to the counter. "Jess, wait! What are you doing?!" I called after her. "Excuse me. Did you happen to get the ice cream recipe from three boys named Huey, Dewey, and Louie?" Jessica asked.

"Why yes. How do you know my nephews?" Mr. Scrooge asked from behind the counter. "My name is Jessica and I was the Million Dreams award winner." Jessica explained. "Oh, so you're this Jessica I've heard about. I heard about what you did for my good friend Horrace. I'll tell you what, whenever you want just come by here and I'll give you ice cream for free." He offered. Kairi, me, and even Ansem and Mrs. Hikari looked at him like he was crazy. Mr. Scrooge never gives anything for free. EVER. "Thank you very much." Jess thanked. "You're quite welcome." He replied. By this time, the three of us had finished our ice cream.

Jessica walked back over to us. "What's the matter?" She asked me tilting her head in a super cute way. "N-nothing." I answered. "Look! There's Lea and Isa! Let's go see if they want to play with us!" Kairi exclaimed. Ansem and Mrs. Hikari sat on a bench. "We'll be right here dears. You three can go run along and play." Mrs Hikari said. "Kay grandma!" Kairi smiled.

We ran over to see Lea and Isa. "Lea, Isa!" Kairi shouted. "Hey Kairi, Ienzo. Whoa Jess, how are you doing? I didn't know you knew Ienzo and Kairi." Lea greeted. "Actually I just moved here. I met Kairi the same day I met you, and I'm living with Ienzo now." Jess explained. "So you live in the palace. Cool." Lea smirked. He's been trying to get me to help him sneak into the castle for a while now.

"Don't even think about it. You try to use her and you're toast." I threatened. Lea rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're such a spoilsport." He sighed. "Lea, Isa, will you guys play with us?" Kairi asked sweetly with her cutest puppy dog eyes.

"We'll play with you." Isa smiled. He's always had a soft spot for Kairi. "Let's play Hide and Seek!" Kairi shrieked jumping up and down. Lea and Isa both gave a long sigh. That's the same game we've been playing when we're with Lea and Isa for the past two months. Jess had a smirk on her face.

She suddenly covers her eyes with her hands. "One, two, three- You better hurry up if you wanna find a good hiding place. I'm only counting to twenty. Four..." She continued counting. I signaled for Kairi to hide with me and Lea did the same with Isa. Kairi and I moved some debris in front of a bench and hid under it. Lea and Isa climbed up a tree. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not here I come!" Jess giggled.

The first thing she did was look around for any obvious signs. She immediately spots Lea and Isa in the tree. "Found you!" She exclaims. She then looks around and spots the debris we moved in front of the bench. She smiled and checked the other side of the bench where we were. "Found you!" She laughed. "Kairi, Ienzo, Jessica! We have to go!" We hear Ansem shout. "We have to go. See ya." I said. "Bye Lea! Bye Isa!" Kairi giggled. "Bye bye!" Jess smiled. We went back to where Ansem and Mrs. Hikari were now standing waiting for us.

* * *

In case you didn't get it, what Jessica drew for Ienzo to build was The Land of Departure. Also Eternal Friendship was mentioned in the first story in the series. Sorry it's been so long. I had to think of a plot for this chapter because I'm pretty much winging it. If anyone has any ideas for certain situations they would like to see, then please let me know. I could really use some help. Also if anyone would like to see a certain pairing for Jessica, feel free to let me know. No one really looks like Tuxedo Mask so I'm not going to worry about it. Though he will still be Tuxedo Mask reborn. I was thinking of pairing her with Ienzo. I would love to pair her with Lea but the more I think about it the more I realize that he's a little old for her.

FanFictionWriter123: Jess is three right now. When Sora starts his journey, she'll be thirteen.

Thanks to everyone who continued to follow and favorite this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica: That was fun! I love Radiant Gardens!

Sailorsenshi13: I'm glad you like it. For any one who doesn't have it drilled inside their brains, I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

It's my bed time, but I can't get any sleep. Something doesn't feel right. Something changed in the air. It feels... dark. So here I am. Awake in my new room. I look out my window. I have a good view of Radiant Gardens. Suddenly I see something that makes me gasp. A man with silver hair who looks just like Terra.

I have to get out of here, but how? I'll get caught if I leave my room. Then an idea forms into my head. I open the window and jump out. As I'm falling I summon my keyblade, turn it into a glider, and get on it. I fly to the man, but keep myself hidden on a rooftop. I realize that the man is even dressed the same. suddenly I see someone running towards him. It's dark but maybe I can make it out. It's... Aqua!? What's Aqua doing here?

"Terra." Aqua says. Silver Haired Terra looks at her and puts his hand out to her. Suddenly he grabs her neck and lifts her off the ground. "Who... am I?" He asks. "Such a terrible... darkness... Fight it. Terra, please." Aqua pleaded. So I guess it really is Terra. This makes me wonder what exactly happened in the battle that I missed.

"Terra... you say?" Terra said, and let go of Aqua. She falls to the ground. She looks up and sees me. She mouths "Stay put." I nod my head to show that I understood. Terra is now gripping his head. "Terra's heart has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness within him." Terra stated as he summoned Master Xehanort's keyblade. I suppressed a gasp. He strikes down at Aqua, but Aqua quickly does a back flip to dodge the hit.

"My name is Master Aqua. Now return my friend's heart or pay the price." Aqua demanded summoning her keyblade. They started battling. I occasionally whispered "Thunder" or "Cure" to help Aqua. He finally clutched at his body in pain. A bright light surrounded him.

"Stop fighting back!" He managed. "Terra, I know you're in there!" Aqua shouted. Terra, or whoever it was managed to point his keyblade at himself. "This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" He yelled sticking his keyblade inside of his chest. "Terra!" Aqua screamed. I can't believe what I'm seeing. He dropped his keyblade. The big monster that she saw him use in battle appeared behind him and fell into a pool of darkness. Terra fell into the same pool of darkness. Aqua ran to the darkness.

"Ami-chan!" I screamed desperately. Aqua looked over her shoulder. "Usagi-chan, be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?" She smiled, and jumped into the darkness. Tears streamed down my face. I went back to my window and climbed inside. Luna was sleeping on my bed.

I gave her a shove. "Luna, wake up." I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes. "What is it?" She asked. "Terra and Aqua are gone." I started weeping uncontrollably as soon as the words left my mouth. "I-I'm so sorry. Why don't you try to get some sleep and we'll talk about it during the day." Luna suggested. I nodded and put myself back in bed. It took what felt like forever, but eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt really emotional during this chapter. I never really got too upset about this, but writing it from Jessica's perspective was really sad.

Just so you know, I found out something totally awesome. The same guy who does the voice for Ienzo/Zexion also, at one point, did the the voice for Tuxedo Mask.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ansem's Point of Veiw**_

I'm in my study working late when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shout. Even enters.

"Master Ansem, Ienzo tells me of a girl named Jessica who's moved in. You wouldn't happen to have a hand in any of this, would you?" Even asked me.

"I might have. Jessica is who you think she is." I replied. Even punched the wall. I jumped a little. Even rarely shows signs of aggression. "She can't stay here! It's not safe! What if someone finds out?! We all could be killed!" He screamed.

"Even, no one will find out. This is just until the war in Sunset Kingdom stops. Please try to make the best of this opportunity. There's no telling how long she's going to be here. If you don't spend time with her while she's here, you'll regret it when she's not." I sighed.

"This is an outrage! There are millions of other worlds out there with other people who are capable of taking care of her!" Even shouted. "But only you can care for her the way you can." I replied calmly. Even waited for a few minutes to respond. Probably trying to grasp the situation in his head.

"What do we tell her?" He sighed. "Nothing. We tell her nothing." I answered.

* * *

Alright readers. That was the chapter. Anyone feeling completely confused? Good. That means I did something right. What is it that Even and Ansem knows? I would like to thank FanFictionWriter123 and Taeniaea for your awesome reviews.

Grovlight:Well I'm not into Pokemon and I'm barely into Final Fantasy, but now if someone randomly tells me that they're into Pokemon and Final Fantasy, I can tell them. (Also, I know that your name is with a period in the middle, but for some reason it wouldn't let me type that.)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

It's finally morning. Ienzo and I were outside in front of the castle playing. Mr. Ansem was watching us. Suddenly, a guy with an eyepatch came running to us shouting, "Master Ansem!" Mr. Ansem turned to see the weird eyepatch man. "Braig, what is it?" He asked. This... Mr. Braig whispered something in Mr. Ansem's ear. Mr. Ansem's eyes widened.

"Braig, go get Dilan and Even." Mr. Ansem ordered. "Even?" Mr. Braig questioned raising his eyebrow. "To watch the children." Mr. Ansem said. For the first time, Mr. Braig looked in our direction. "Who's the bump head?" Braig wondered. "I'm Jessica, and they're buns, not bumps!" I shouted crossing my arms. His eye widened for a moment. "Jessica, was it?" He asked. Mr. Ansem nodded. Weird.

"Well, so long Miss Bun Head." He smirked, before running into the castle. What was with that guy? He's probably just a jerk.

"Jessica, Ienzo, something has come up so Even will watch the two of you for now. There is something that I must do elsewhere right now." Mr. Ansem stated. The name, Even sounded kind of familiar. I wonder if I know him.

Mr. Braig came out trailed by two men. Oh, now I remember them. Dilan and Even. Mr. Ansem talked to them about something but Ienzo and I had gone too far away to hear.

"Be careful around Even. He gets frustrated easily. Sorry about Braig. He's always like that. I'm gonna warn you that you can't make eye contact with Dilan before he's had his coffee. Braig and Dilan are guards here and Even is a scientist here. All of them live here. Be in the wrong place at the wrong time and you could be in serious trouble." Ienzo warned. Jessica smiled. Life will never be boring and that's all that she cared about. I looked back at the group. Mr. Ansem, Mr. Dilan, and Mr. Braig were headed somewhere. Mr. Even stayed behind. Even approached us.

"You're Mr. Even, right? We've met once before." I said. "Yes. I remeber. Jessica." He replied. "What's going on?" I wondered. "Braig found someone unconscious. Ansem, Braig, and Dilan are going to go investigate. It's nothing you should concern yourself with. You may continue playing." He said. I observed him. He looked lost in thought at the moment. I wonder if anything interesting is going on in his life. Perhaps I should pay extra attention to him.

Ienzo suddenly taps me on the shoulder. "Tag, your it!" He shouts. "No fair." I giggle. For now, I'm going to stop thinking about what could be and enjoy this moment.

* * *

When Mr. Ansem, Mr. Dilan, and Mr. Braig come back. Mr. Braig was carrying... Terra?! No, this was a combination of Terra and Xehanort. Terranort. No, it can't be! Mr. Dilan was carrying something too. I looked closer. It was Aqua's armor. Where's Aqua? Ami-chan.

"Jess?" Ienzo said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him. He looked worried and scared. Mr. Ansem and Mr. Even were talking. I decided to see how much they know.

"Who is that man?" I asked. Mr. Ansem turned to me. "All we know is that his name's Xehanort. He fell unconscious after he said it. Jessica, are you alright? You look pale." He said. "I-I-" I stuttered. Not knowing what else to do, I started to run. "Jessica?!" Mr. Ansem shouted, but I didn't turn around. I just kept on moving. When I had run about two minutes I forced myself to look back. Mr. Even was running after me.

I can't do this. I need to leave. There's only one way to do that. I need to go to another world. A teardrop slid down my cheek as I summoned my armor, used my keyblade as a glider, and then left.

* * *

Wow! I can't believe that I just wrote that. Poor Jessica. It looks like I'm on a roll with my chapters. I just posted one yesterday and I'm posting another one today. It's practically unheard of.

FanFictionWriter123: I'm sorry. You know I can't tell you. I can't give anyone any spoilers. You might catch on eventually. Feel free to guess and I'll PM you when you have it right.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Why did he have to be there? I could have lived there without any problems. Where am I gonna go now? I can't go to Radiant Gardens. I know! Master Yen Sid might know what to do! I headed over to his tower.

* * *

I entered Master Yen Sid's Study. Mickey was there. "Jessica, what are you doing here?!" Master Yen Sid exclaimed in surprise. I started to cry. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come. "Jessica, what's wrong? What happened?" Mickey asked me. I forced myself to stop crying, took a deep breath, and explained what had happened with Terra and Aqua.

When I was done, I burst into tears again. "Jessica, if all you say is true, then things have changed. I'm aware that you're upset right now with the situation, but we still need to do something. Can you do what I need you to do?" Master Yen Sid asked me. I wiped my tears away. Maybe if I have a purpose for being there, then I can do it. I nodded.

"Very good. I need you to spy on this... Terranort. It is very important to find out whether he is Terra or Xehanort. He may be one of them, he may be both, or he may be neither. We need to know what he is plotting, if anything at all, and most of all we need to find out what happened. Can I count on you." Master Yen Sid asked. "I'll do my best, but if I go back now after I ran off without explanation..." I trailed off. How am I going to explain this.

"Don't worry. I'll go with you and explain things so that you don't get in trouble." Mickey assured me. "Mickey... Thank you." I thanked. "That's what friends are for." Mickey smiled.

* * *

When we got there, we saw Mr. Even and Mr. Ansem outside the castle. Mr. Ansem was leaning on the wall while Mr. Even was pacing back and forth in a very anxious manner. Mr. Ansem was the first to see us. "Jessica! Where have you been? I was worried." He said sternly. "Don't be mad at Jessica. I told her to come to me through telepathy. I had something I needed to tell her." Mickey lied. Wait, Mickey LIED?! He didn't seem like the kind of guy to be capable of that. I completely underestimated him. "Well then, next time just tell someone where you're going rather than just run off, alright?" He said a bit softer. "Sorry. I didn't think. Telepathy messes with your brain." I apologized. Mr. Ansem raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Do you have any idea how much stress you caused me? You nearly caused me a heart attack!" Even, who had stopped pacing and heard the conversation, yelled at me. He might not be kidding about almost getting a heart attack. "Jessica, I want you to go to your room and stay there until I say otherwise. You are not in trouble, but everyone else is temporarily busy with other things so no one can watch you at the moment." Mr. Ansem commanded. I nodded and headed to my room.

* * *

Thank you FanFictionWriter123 for your review. I hope everyone who is reading this enjoyed the chapter. That's all I have for today. Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I've been in my room for almost a week now. They bring meals to me. Maybe I'm being punished for going out or maybe they don't want me to see something. I wish I knew. Suddenly there's a knock on my door. Is it time for food already? I've stopped keeping track of time days ago.

"Come in!" I call through the door. The door opened and there was Mr. Ansem. He walks into my room. "Jessica, I need to talk to you. You only ran away when you saw Xehanort. Do you know him? He lost his memory, so anything you may know will be usefull." He explained. So he lost his memory. I'm glad that he's not completely Xehanort, although he could easily fake amnesia. I should keep my eye on him for a little while longer. "Xehanort? I don't know anything about him. All I know is what you told me." I lied.

"Very well. Although, you seemed upset when you saw him. Did he do something to you? You can always tell me anything." He urged. I would love to tell him all about Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. All the things he did to me. All the pain he caused. But of course, that would ruin the mission. I can't tell him anything. "What are you talking about? I just said I don't know anything." I insisted. Mr. Ansem laughed. "If you want to keep lying to me then go ahead. I won't stop you. But know this, whatever you know could make things better. I know you know something about him. I can see it in your eyes." And with that, Mr. Ansem left. So he knows that I know something. I gotta work on my facial expressions.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I just felt that it was a good place to end, plus I'm starting to have writers block on this story and I barely even got this chapter done. If anyone has any idea's for next chapter please let me know, because I need help with writing this right now. Thank you Panther J for favoriting.

FanFictionWriter123: I loved your review. U R AWESOME!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Braig's Point of View**_

So that was Jessica. She must have ran off because of the combination of Xehanort and Terra. She seems to get angry really easily. She'll be fun to tease.

It sucks that Xehanort lost his memory. I guess I'll just have to try to help him remember. The only question is, how am I gonna do that.

Things are really getting interesting. This is going to be fun. So here are my current options. See what Ansem's up to, which is boring, annoy Dilan, which will probably make me lose my other eye, try to annoy Aeleus, which is almost impossible, annoy Even, who will probably start using complicated words to the point where no one can understand him, annoy Ienzo, which will probably get me an earfull from Even, or annoy Jessica, who is easily angered. Alright, annoy Jessica it is. I just have to make sure Ansem's okay with my little visit.

* * *

"Hey Ansem! I wanna check the new kid out! Is that alright with you?" I asked. Ansem raised an eyebrow, but then he smirked. "Very well. Why don't you take her and Ienzo outside to play. Jessica hasn't been out of her room for a while and none of us have had the time to watch them lately." He answered. Great. I should've known that he would come up with something clever like that. Now I get to babysit. I silently nodded and left.

As I was making my way to Jessica's room I bumped into Ienzo, literally. He's so small, I didn't even see him and he didn't see me because he had his nose in a book. "Ienzo, when are you going to stop having your head in the book and start living life?" I asked him. "Sorry." He apologized. "By the way, Ansem wanted me to take you and Jessica outside to play. When I said that, his face lit up in a huge grin. That's new. He actually looked happy. Maybe having Jessica in his life allowed him to start having a childhood. I know he's got Kairi, but he didn't get to see her that often. Maybe having Jessica around is a good thing. I hope he opens up more. Since his parents died, he rarely shows much emotion other than pain and sadness. I act like I don't care, but in my heart I really do.

We walk to Jessica's room with Ienzo skipping all the way. I can't believe he's actually skipping. I don't think I've even seen him skip before. It's amazing what Jessica has done to him.

* * *

"Hey Bun Head, I'm gonna take you outside to play." I told her. She rolled her eyes at my calling her Bun Head. "Whatever. Are you coming too, Ienzo?" She asked Ienzo. "Oh, um... Yeah sure- As long as you want me to that is. Um- if you don't want me around or anything then I don't have to or whatever." Ienzo stuttered. "Why wouldn't I want you to? We're friends." Jessica giggled. Ienzo's face was as red as a tomato. So that's why he got all happy. Ienzo has a crush. Maybe I should be nice to them and not annoy them so that Ienzo can have a friend that he can talk to anytime. For now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know because I'm really close to coming down with a tragic case of writers block.

FanFictionWriter123: Jessica:Yay! I'm in the Terrible Liars Club... Wait that's a bad thing isn't it. (sailorsenshi13 just facepalms.)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ienzo's Point of View**_

Braig took Jess and me to the Outer Gardens. Jess and I were playing tag. She's really fast and I can't keep up with her so right now I'm "It." I think I'm finally gaining on her. Suddenly, Jess turned around and ran toward me. "Jess, what are you doing?" I asked, wondering why she would do something like that. She just smirked at me and kept running.

A few paces out of reach, she jumped in the air and did a front flip above my head and landed on her feet. "Jess, that was amazing! How did you do it?" I gasped. She's so cool. "I just did it." She giggled. I turned to see Braig's reaction. He was standing there speechless. That's a neat trick. She actually made Braig speechless. She followed my gaze.

"What's the matter Mr. Braig? Cat got your tounge. Meow." She teased. He was too astonished to come up with a smart reply. She's so amazing, and she's pretty. Her laugh is so perfect. Her smile is amazing. She's just so... Wow.

"Wow, did you see that Leon?! That girl just did a flip!" I heard a voice from behind me say. Uh oh. I know that voice. Yuffie, the obnoxious girl that Kairi is sometimes with, and from observing the statement Her older cousin Leon is with her. Jessica and I both turned toward Yuffie and Leon. Yuffie was running up to me. Oh no. I know what was coming next. "Not again!" I yelled as Yuffie tackled me. "Ienzy, where have you been? I've missed you!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Yuffie get off of him. He's going to get seriously hurt. We've talked about this. You can't jump on random people whenever you see them."Leon lectured Yuffie. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Who is this?" Jessica asked me. I opened my mouth to explain, but Yuffie beat me to it. "I'm Ienzy's girlfriend, Yuffie and this is my cousin Leon!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I told you, WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, and I told you to stop calling me that! It's Ienzo! O!" I quickly corrected her. "You're my boyfriend because I say that you're my boyfriend and I'll call you Ienzy because I want to call you Ienzy. Yuffie insisted.

"I'm Jessica. It's nice to meet you." Jessica laughed. I gave her a pleading look. "But would you look at the time! We probably have to go home or somewhere. Right Mr. Braig?" She said hinting that he should agree with her. By now Braig had recovered from his surprise. Too bad Jess probably won't be able to convince him to take us home. He'll probably keep us here just for kicks.

"No, you guys have time. Meow." He smirked. Okay, meow? I'm sorry, but even with Jess's statement that sounded wrong. Jessica gave him a death glare that made even me think I was going to jump out of my skin. Such a pretty girl could make such a scary face. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover. Of course, I had known this through reading every single book I can get my hands on.

"I-I mean that we had time a few minutes ago, but now we don't have any time at all. Let's go home kids." He emitted a nervous laugh. "I guess I will see you later my love." Yuffie said before giving me a kiss on my cheek, which I immediately wiped off. I quickly walked toward Braig with Jess trailing behind.

* * *

Well... There it is. I think I'm done with writers block for now. You reviewers are so awesome with coming up with all those thoughts on what you would like to see. I'm sorry if I messed up Yuffie's and Leon's characters. I don't do much Final Fantasy so I only know what Kingdom Heart has shown me.

FanFictionWriter123: When you said that I should have Jess meet all the people in Radiant Gardens, I thought to myself, "Why didn't I think of that." Because it didn't even cross my mind to have Final Fantasy characters. I plan on having her meet Xehanort, although she's undercover so she wont be accusing in any way. I might have her go to other worlds, but probably on supervised trips, so I might have Mickey take her to other worlds if I do that, because I don't think it's a good idea to have Ansem go to other worlds just because he's known about it. Also, through observing Kingdom Hearts and Dream Drop Distance and Birth by Sleep I noticed something. Kairi and Ienzo are about the same age as shown in Birth by Sleep. Kairi goes to Destiny Island when she's a little girl as shown in Kingdom Hearts. Ienzo loses his heart in Radiant Garden as shown in Dream Drop Distance. I was puzzled by this for a few weeks after discovering it until I came up with a solution. My guess is that Kairi went to Destiny Island before Radiant Garden got destroyed. Also, I already have all the Sailor Guardians picked out so I know what I'm doing with Sailor Moon. I'm not sure that Sailor Moon will play a big part in this story, but she will definitely play a big part in this series by the end.

Mellia: I'll try to get more Lea and Isa in here. I'll consider something for Halloween, but I think I would do that closer to the fall.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

It's been a week since I met Yuffie and Leon. In that time, Ienzo and I have spent our days inside playing in our rooms. Some days he would come to my room, some days I would come to his. I wonder what we will do today. I haven't seen Xehanort since he was unconscious. Every time I ask Mr. Ansem about it, he tells me that Xehanort's not ready to see people yet.

Right after I get dressed, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called through the door. The door opened. It was Ansem and... Xehanort. "Jessica, I have told you that I'll bring Xehanort to you when he's ready to be around other people. Here he is. He's going to be living here as my apprentice until further notice. I'll leave you two alone." Mr. Ansem said, before leaving me and Xehanort. I observed Xehanort. He was wearing a lab coat like Ienzo's, Ansem's and Even's. "So, you're Xehanort. I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake it. He stared at it for a moment. Please don't recognize me. Please don't remember who you are. Finally, after a few agonizing moments, he shook it. "Nice to meet you too. Do I know you? You seem familiar." Xehanort said confused.

Uh oh! Gotta come up with something, and fast. "Uh... No. I don't think so. I mean, I've seen so many faces that it's so hard to place one." I quickly lied. "Figures. Oh well. It was worth a shot. Sorry to bother you about it." He apologized. "Oh! No need to apologize. If you ever remember anything, then you can let me know. Maybe I'll be able to help you figure it out." I smiled as kindly as I could. This was killing me.

Xehanort nodded. "Well, thank you. If you ever need anything, I'll be around." Xehanort turned to leave. "Jess." He whispered as he left. Oh no! This was bad! He knew my nickname. Okay... It was probably just a coincident. I mean, what are the odds that him calling me Jess means he remembers me. I have to talk to Mickey and Master Yen Sid about this. How? I'm not even allowed out of the castle without permission. I'll have to come up with an excuse to go to Master Yen Sid's tower.

* * *

Sorry that this was so short. It was hard to think of things for Xehanort to say. I'm not very familiar with apprentice Xehanort. Thank you, gutsoverfear for following and favoriting.

FanFictionWriter123: Yuffie seems like the aggressive type so I thought that it would be funny if she liked Ienzo and Ienzo wanted nothing to do with her. (That and I've been watching too much anime with girls obsessing over boys lately.)


	11. Chapter 11: BONUS CHAPTER

To celebrate the tenth chapter in The Princess of Light an Darkness in Radiant Gardens, here is a bonus short chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Aqua's Point of View**_

There's gotta be some way out of here. I've gotta find some way to get through to someone. Wait a minute! I have my cell phone! Yes! One point for Aqua! I pull out Ami Mizuno's cell phone and dial Jessica's number. "I'm sorry the darkness is warping the time space continuum in the spot you are at right now. You may hang up and try again or move to an area with less darkness for more options." The cell phone voice said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

* * *

I wanted to do this as something funny, but wasn't sure where it would fit in so I put it as a bonus chapter. Thank you FanFictionWriter123 for your review.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Alright. I can do this. I can do this. I take a deep breath and knock on the door to Mr. Ansem's study. "Come in!" I hear Mr. Ansem shout from the other side of the door. I enter the room. "Jessica. What is it that you need?" He asks me. "I was wondering if maybe I could go visit someone I know who's in another world. There's someone who's um... sick. Ill in fact." I lied.

Ansem chuckled to himself. "Still lying are we? Jessica, I would love to say yes, but the answer is no. At least until you stop lying to me. Tell me the truth, then we'll talk about going to other worlds. Is that all or is there more?" He asked. "N-no. Nothing else. Sorry to bother you." I replied, before heading back to my room.

* * *

"How did it go?" Luna asked me. "Not well. Mr. Ansem said that I couldn't go to another world until I stop lying to him, but if I stop lying to him then he might do something rash like lock Xehanort up and then that would defeat the purpose of spying on him and he would still escape somehow. I've decided that I'm going to go to Master Yen Sid's tower in secret." I declared.

"That is probably the best course of action for now considering the circumstances, but don't make it a habit to disobey the person who's in charge of you." I nodded.

* * *

As soon as bedtime came, I was making preparations to depart. I gathered all the things that I took with me on my last trip just in case. When I was ready, I summoned my glider and jumped out my window.

* * *

When I got to Master Yen Sid's tower, only Master Yen Sid was there. "Master Yen Sid, I've come back with what information that I could get. Xehanort seems to have lost his memory, and yet..." I trail off not sure I'm able to continue. "And yet what?" Master Yen Sid urged. "Well, I had introduced myself as Jessica, but at the end of our conversation he whispered, Jess." I explained.

"This may be Terra, for he had called you that. However, Xehanort could also be trying to mess with your head. Be careful." Master Yen Sid warned. "That's not all. I have a few... complications. Mr. Ansem knows that I'm hiding something. He can see through all my lies. He said that until I stop lying to him, I can't go to other worlds. Perhaps if you were able to get Mickey to come regularly, it would be easier to pass along information." I suggested.

Master Yen Sid thought it over for a few minutes. "Very well. Next time Mickey comes, I will send him over to Radiant Gardens. Thank you for coming here even though there were risks. You should probably be getting back before anyone sees you missing." Master Yen Sid thanked. I nodded and left.

* * *

When I get back to my room it's so dark that I can't see a thing. I turn on the light and see that Mr. Ansem and Mr. Even are in my room. "Jessica, care to explain?" Mr. Ansem snaps. I am so dead.

* * *

Uh oh. Cliffhanger. Things don't look so good for Jessica. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

"I gave you simple instructions. I told you not to go to other worlds, and what do you do? You go to other worlds." Mr. Ansem looked really ticked. I am so dead. "Um... well... I... um..." Was all that could come out of my mouth. "Do you know how worried I- we were?!" Even exclaimed. Did he just almost say 'I'? That's weird. I haven't really even gotten to know him yet and he's already freaking out over me? Mr. Ansem, I can partly understand because I talk with him more, but now that I think about it, he is a little overprotective. I did my best to put on a brave face.

"If you want answers, then you won't get them. There are certain things that are better left unsaid." I said as calmly as I could. "I understand that some things you need to keep some secrets, but this has gone too far. You need to tell me something." Mr. Ansem demanded. Tears started streaming down my face. I summoned my keyblade and pointed it at them.

"You... Don't know anything. I jumped out the window just like all those other times, but this time I didn't leave this world. This time, I searched for someplace to hide.

I don't know why I didn't just go to another world. Perhaps it was because I wanted to be found. I need someplace to work things out. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. I also need to grieve. I need to grieve over Master Eraquas. I need to grieve over Ventus. I need to grieve over Terra. I need to grieve over... Aqua. I don't think I have ever really truly grieved over them. When I cried, it was more from shock. I need to be alone until someone finds me. I found my way to the place that Aqua, Terra, Ventus and I were all fighting together to defeat the powerful Unversed that was once lurking here.

I sat down and cried for what must have been hours. I was so tired, that I fell asleep.

* * *

_Jessica's Dream_

_I was Princess Serenity standing in my room on the moon. It appeared I was about the same age as I am now. The door opened. "I'm home." A male voice said. I giggled and turned around. I turned around, but the figure was blurry. I said his name, but I heard static instead. "You came early! I'm so happy you're here! I really missed you." I giggled. I guess I was excited about someone being with me. Who is this? I don't recognize that voice. "Yep. I was allowed to be here early. Were you a good girl while I was gone Serenity?" He asked me. I nodded vigorously. "Good. Because only good girls get to see what I brought." He said. Although I couldn't see him, I could feel him smiling warmly. I jumped up and down several times. "What did you bring? What did you bring? What did you bring?" I repeated over and over. _

_The man pulled out a pouch that he had on him and showed me the contents. It was two wayfinders like aqua made, only these were made out of seashells like they were supposed to be made out of. He handed one to me. "This is for you and the other one's mine. I made them. There's a legend that goes with them, but I'll tell it to you after dinner. Right now, I'm starving. Let's go eat." He suggested. I nodded._

* * *

I woke up from the dream. I wonder who that man was. I know it was just a dream, but he seemed so... Familiar. Well, I think I'll stay here a while longer. It'll give me a chance to think more.

* * *

So there you have it. Please tell me what you think.

FanFictionWriter123: Yep, not even a magical cell phone can help Aqua right now. That would just make it too easy. Also, what Ansem the Wise is doing will probably make sense later on.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I close my eyes enjoying the solitude when I hear someone say, "Jess, what are you doing here? Everyone's worried about you. Come on, let's go home." I open my eyes to see Ienzo standing in front of me and Even running toward the two of us. "Jessica, just what did you think you were doing? You can't just run about on your own." Even scolded sternly and grabbed my arm. "Come on. I'm taking you home." He insisted. I didn't make any attempt to escape. I am calm now. I can face what ever punishment I receive for running off.

* * *

Even dragged me to my room. "I have to inform Ansem that you're back, but until anyone tells you otherwise, you will stay in your room. Ienzo, I want you to stay here and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish, understood?" He ordered. Ienzo nodded. Even left and closed the door behind him.

"Why did you run away Jess?" He asked me. I wish I could tell him everything, but I can't. "I had some things that I needed to sort out." I answered. Ienzo raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any more questions. We sat in silence for most of the time until Ienzo finally broke the silence. "Xehanort's a big help in the lab these days. He's really smart when it comes to the heart and how it works." He said. "Oh. Really?" I sighed. I know that Ienzo's just trying to make a conversation, but the subject of Xehanort doesn't really interest me right now. In fact he's the last thing I want to hear about. Ienzo didn't seem to notice the unenthusiastic tone in my voice.

"Yeah. He really knows a lot for a guy with amnesia." Ienzo continued. He talked a bit more about Xehanort, but I just zoned out. I started thinking about Mom and Dad. I wonder if they even notice that I'm not there? I was never really close to them. When I tried to talk to them, they normally shoved me aside because they were too busy.

"Ienzo, where are your parents?" I asked him. He looked at the ground. "My parents died in a fire last year. I've been an apprentice to Ansem ever since." Ienzo explained. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Were you close to them?" I wondered. "Yeah. My mom would make me breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day, and my dad would tuck me into bed every night, and I could talk to them about everything. Sometimes we would do things together as a family. Like spend the day at a park or something." I saw a tear fall from Ienzo's eye.

"I-I didn't know that you and your parents were so close. I-I'm sorry if it hurts to talk about them. I-I didn't mean to pry." I gasped. He wiped the tear from his face and smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. What about you? What are your parents like?" Ienzo asked me. "Well... They're distant. I didn't spend much time with them. They were always busy. I'm not even sure if they miss me. They sent me away when I was three." I said. But then, I had Master Eraquas, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, so something good came out of it. I think I understand now. Master Eraquas was always like a father to me. Aqua was like my big sister. Terra and Ven were like my older brothers. I miss them. I remember my birthday.

_It's a pillow  
It's a pet  
It's a pillow pet_

I sing under my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ansem's Point of View**_

"You know, I'm wondering if we should just let her. We haven't exactly been subtle. I told you that her being here was a bad idea." Even said to me. "I'm not sure. Perhaps you are right this time about not being subtle. Although, I don't think she's going to catch on. Still, she shouldn't be lying." I mused. "Probably from bad parenting. I never trusted them." Even scoffed. "Even, you never trusted anyone." I pointed out. "Well right now, I'm trusting her. She must have a reason for lying. Maybe it's one of those things we're better off not knowing." Even snapped back.

I smirked a bit. "You don't even know her." I laughed. "Of course I do, and you should too!" He growled. "Even, whatever you want to do. I'll make it your call this time." I sighed. I'm too tired to argue with him right now. "Thank you. I'm going to let her go to other worlds as long as she tells someone that she's going. I'm not going to make her explain why. Right now, she doesn't trust us so any wrong moves could create more of that little stunt she pulled earlier. I don't want her to be afraid of staying on this world. She's probably broken up as it is being sent away from her _parents _for so long. I still can't believe what they did. Princess of Light and Darkenss... I don't care if the universe was at stake. She still just a child and she's too young to be someplace unfamiliar for extended periods of time." Even grumbled.

"Well, I guess you'd better go tell her." I said, a smile creeping onto my lips. This is the first time in a long time that he was so protective over anyone, besides Ienzo of course, and yet he still is allowing her to go to other worlds without knowing why. Maybe I'll just sit back and let him take charge of her for a while.

* * *

What could it mean? Well I know what this means but I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to either figure this out on your own or wait until I explain in the story. Sorry this chapter was so short. I decided that this was a good place to end.

FanFictionWriter123: The pillow pet song was a reference to chapter 5 of The 8th Light and the 14th Darkness when Jessica got her pillow pet and she and Ventus sang the song and Terra and Aqua were both all like, what the heck?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Even's Point of View**_

When I get back to Jessica's room, the door is closed and I hear Jessica talking to Ienzo. I press my ear against the door and strain to hear what their talking about. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. What about you? What are your parents like?" Ienzo asked. I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I really want to hear this.

"Well... They're distant. I didn't spend much time with them. They were always busy. I'm not even sure if they miss me. They sent me away when I was three." Jessica said. There was a moment of silence between them. I was about to knock when Ienzo continued the conversation. "Well, was there anyone else who took care of you? I mean, you had to have someone that was there for you. You couldn't have just been on your own." Ienzo asked. "Well, there was someone. He's gone now. He died not that long ago. I really miss him right now." Jessica sounded like she was going to cry.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did you have anyone else who you were close to?" Ienzo asked, probably trying to distract Jessica. "Well, there were some people who were like older siblings. There was Ventus. He was fast and always ready to cheer up a friend. Right now he's in a sort of coma. Only this is one that he might not wake up from. Then there's Aqua. She was definitely the one I was closest to. She was the smart and tactful one. She's also the kind of person that always follows the rules. Right now she's missing and I don't know if I'll ever see her again. Then there's Terra. He's strong and brave. He'll do anything to save his friends, even if it means not following the rules. He's a big trouble maker. One time, he dumped a bucket of water over my head to wake me up. I guess I still didn't wake up because I only found out after he told me. He's missing right now, but I feel like a part of him is still with me." Jessica laughed at the last part she said like it was some type of cruel joke that was being played on her. "What about you? Who raised you after your parents died?" Jessica wondered. "Uh, well, Master Ansem and the other apprentices raised me, but the one who has done the most for me is really Even. He's the closest thing I have to a parent now. He's a good dad. I hope you know that Even!" Ienzo shouted through the door. I wonder how he knew I was there.

I opened the door and entered Jessica's room. On Jessica's bed was a piece of paper with "Even is listening from the other side of the door" written on it in what I assumed was Jessica's handwriting because it certainly wasn't Ienzo's. When I came in, the children burst out laughing. Maybe having Jessica here is a good thing. She seems to have brought back happiness in Ienzo's life again. Maybe someday, I'll even get to tell her. Someday. "How did you know I was listening?" I asked curiously after the giggling died down. "Sometimes I can sense if someone is around. It doesn't happen very often. Normally it only happens when I'm really close to that person. I'm surprised I could sense you." Jessica explained. Interesting. Maybe there's more to her than I thought.

"So, is Jess in trouble." Ienzo asked me looking even more nervous than Jessica. I wonder. "No. She's not in trouble Ienzo, I'm just going to talk to her." I said. They both let out a sigh of relief. Was he concerned about her well being as a friend, or was it something more? I wonder. "Ienzo, I need you to go somewhere else for now. I have a day off tomorrow, so you can play then and I'll watch you." I said. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Jess." Ienzo blushed, and then he left. Could it be that Ienzo likes Jess. It's kind of cute.

"Jessica, I talked with Ansem. You are now allowed to go to other worlds without explanation as long as you let me, Ansem, or one of the other apprentices that are not Ienzo." I explained. Jessica's face lit up. "Really?! Thank you!" She exclaimed. "That's all I have to say for now. I will see you tomorrow." I said, and then I left Jessica's room.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Mr. Even kept his word on taking Ienzo and me outside to play. This is nice. Right now, I think it's time I forget about Xehanort and enjoy this moment.

Mr. Even knocked on what Ienzo told me was the door to Kairi's house. Mrs. Hikari opened the door. "Hello. I was taking Ienzo and Jessica outside to play and I was wondering if Kairi might like to play with them?" Mr. Even asked. "Of course Even. Let me go get her." Mrs. Hikari replied. She went back into the house for a moment to get Kairi.

Kairi came bouncing outside. "Hey guys! It feels like it's been forever!" Kairi exclaimed. I laughed at what Kairi's idea of forever is. I guess she hasn't really waited very long for much of anything. Not as long as I have to see my parents again anyway. Not that I'm still waiting to see them. I've already given up on that dream. "Hey, Kairi." I greeted. "I'll see you later Kairi. Be good for Mr. Even." Mrs. Hikari said. "I will! Bye grandma!" Kairi called back as she waved goodbye. Even took us to the town square.

"Stay within my line of sight. If I can't see you," Even said. "We can't play." Ienzo and Kairi moaned in unison. I guess he has told them this multiple times. We ran out of earshot from Mr. Even and huddled to discuss what we were gonna do. As we were talking we heard the sound of a female humming. Kairi broke our huddle.

"Hi Miss Aerith!" Kairi exclaimed. I turned to see a woman in a pink dress with beautiful brown hair tied up in a ponytail with her bangs lose. "Hi Kairi, Ienzo, and who's this?" She asked with the softest voice I have ever heard. "This is Jessica, or Jess for short." Kairi smiled. "Are you visiting here?" Aerith asked. "Yes and no. There's some stuff going on where I live and my parents don't want me around right now so I'm staying here for now." I explained. "I see. Where are you staying right now?" Aerith wondered. "She's staying at the castle with me." Ienzo answered for me. "Well, welcome to Radiant Gardens. I hope you enjoy the time you spend here." Aerith smiled, before walking over to Mr. Even and started talking to him.

She seemed nice. I wonder if I'll be as pretty as her someday. Ienzo, Kairi, and I went back to more important matters like figuring out what we were gonna play.

* * *

Well there you have it.

Guest: Something like that.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Luna's Point of View**_

I'm so tired of pretending to be a stuffed animal. It's not fair that Jess gets to be out there while I have to stay cooped up in here. Why if I weren't pretending to be an inanimate object, then I would make use of my time outside of this bedroom. This very second I would be spying on- Spying... Maybe I can be of some use. Maybe I can gather information. Time to do some work. First things first, I have to get out of here.

I feel the moon mark on my forehead glow as I use its magic to open the door. Now to see what I can find. I walk through the halls in search of voices that may speak of useful information. Eventually, I hear the voice of Ansem speaking with someone. I moved to the door that his voice was coming from. "Of course I'm sure that it's a good thing for Jessica to be spending time with Even. Trust me. No one will suspect a thing." Ansem said. Is he keeping secret from Jess? Or does Jess know something that I don't that's being kept from everyone else? What does Even have to do with this?

"This time, I'm not sure if I can agree with you. You never know who could be here from Sunset Kingdom. If someone knew her mother..." I heard Aeleus' voice trail off. "Aeleus, they would recognize her as the princess first, and when someone believes something as a fact then it's a lot easier for that person to keep believing what they think they know rather than thinking more openly and coming up with new assumptions. It's like believing that the world is square. It would take someone to prove that the earth is round to come to the assumption that the world is not square. What proof would they find? They wouldn't have any way of knowing about Jessica, therefore they will put every other information as a coincident." Ansem said. Interesting. There's definitely something going on. I probably shouldn't tell Jess just in case it really is something that she shouldn't know.

Suddenly, the door opened. Aeleus walked out and saw me. I immediately went limp. He picked me up and brought me in the room. Ansem, I found this in front of the door. Do you happen to know which child it belongs to?" Aeleus asked. "I believe I saw that in Jessica's room." Ansem replied. Aeleus nodded and started to take me somewhere.

* * *

I wanted to try something new this time, so I made a Luna chapter.

FanFictionReader225: Jess has got something to say for this one. Jessica: Yay! I'm beautiful. Thank you FanFictionReader225! :)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

That was fun. I got to play with Ienzo for a really long time. I walk into my room to go to bed. "Luna, guess what I did today!" No answer. "Luna?" I waited for a response. Nothing. I ran in the hallways calling out Luna's name.

Finally, I gave up and sat down in the middle of a hall and started crying. I don't know my way back to my room so I can't go back to it. I'm really scared. Luna's all I have left. I couldn't bear to lose her too.

Eventually, Mr. Aeleus found me. "Why are you crying?" He asked me gently. "I lost my stuffed animal cat and now I can't find my way back to my room." I replied. "You mean this stuffed animal?" He asked me, holding out Luna. "Luna!" I exclaimed, grabbing Luna and holding her close to me. "Come on. I'll take you to your room." Mr. Aeleus offered. I stood up, but my legs feel so wobbly from crying that I fell back down.

What happened next surprised me. Mr. Aeleus scooped me up in his arms and carried me. I used up so much energy from crying that I didn't have the strength to either protest or show my appreciation. I don't know which one I would do if I had the strength, but I'm sure it would be one of the two.

Mr. Aeleus is so warm. I close my eyes and the next thing I know, I'm asleep.

* * *

Aww. I just think that this is so cute. Jessica falls asleep in Aeleus' arms. Kawaii

FanFictionReader225: Sorry about the major confusion. I will clear it up eventually. I'm also considering skipping time to get to the point. I know you're confused, and I don't plan to end the confusion until later, but I will put in the answers to your questions eventually.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

When I woke up, Luna was there staring at me. "What were you doing? You scared me!" I shouted at Luna. "It's not fair to just stay around here while you get all the action. I wanted to be useful too. I was out searching for information. Sadly, I didn't get anything worth mentioning." Luna explained. I forced myself to calm down. "Alright. A second pair of ears and eyes might be useful. Next time, just tell me before you freak me out." I sighed. "Okay. you can count on me to find things out." Luna giggled. Ienzo came running into my room without even bothering to knock. "Jess, you gotta run somewhere far away from the castle! Experiments gone wrong are attacking people!" Ienzo shouted. Suddenly, a tiny black creature with yellow eyes came in the room. I slashed it with my keyblade. It faded within one strike. This one was just a weakling.

"How? How did you do that? That blade came into your hands out of nowhere and-and-and" Ienzo stuttered out of shock. "It's okay Ienzo. This is who I really am." I said trying to comfort him. Then I ran outside my room and followed a trail of the monsters outside of my room, slashing them along the way. One of the monsters got behind me. I turned around, but Ienzo knocked it on the head with a hard cover book. "I got your back as long as you got mine." Ienzo said. "Deal." I agreed. we fought them until we reached what appeared to be the lab.

"This is where the Heartless, that's what we're calling the experiment, were created. Dilan, Aeleus, and Braig are taking care of this room. We should probably head to Even and Ansem. They're probably worried about us." Ienzo suggested. I nodded.

* * *

We went to the spot that Terra, Aqua, Ven, and I saw each other. Mr. Even and Mr. Ansem were there. Both of them looked really upset. When they saw us, they ran straight to us. "Ienzo, Jessica, thank goodness the both of you are alright." Mr. Even sighed out of relief. "Are you both alright?" Mr. Ansem checked. "Just a little shaken up." Ienzo answered. "Come on Ienzo, how can you be shaken up? That was awesome! We fought those Heartless things like they were nothing!" I giggled. I could see Mr. Even breathing deeply and Mr. Ansem rubbing his temples. I guess they were really worried about us. "Jessica, please don't put yourself in danger like that. We don't want to see you get hurt. Did you try to fight them too Ienzo?" He asked. Ienzo looked down. "Y-yes sir." He stuttered. "What did you use?" Mr. Ansem wondered. "This book..." Ienzo handed Mr. Ansem the book. "Interesting. Even, look at this. The cover on this book is metal." Ansem said. Mr. Even took the book, no longer looking upset but... curious? "You are very clever Ienzo. You made use of your ability and chose a book with a metal cover so that your enemy would receive more damage. As much as I hate it, I'm too impressed to be upset with you. Well done." Mr. Even praised as he handed the book back to Ienzo. Ienzo took it and looked at Mr. Even. "Thank you Even." He beamed.

Mr. Dilan came to where we were. "Sir, the Heartless have been eliminated." He informed. "Thank you Dilan. Ienzo, Jessica, let's go home." Ansem said. "Okay." Ienzo agreed happily. I should probably inform Master Yen Sid about today's mishap. "You guys go ahead. I have something I need to do." I said. "Alright. I'll see you whenever you come back." Mr. Ansem sighed. Once they were out of sight, I flew to Master Yen Sid's Tower.

* * *

I finally got to introducing Heartless. I'm thinking about doing a few time jumps really soon here just to get to the point. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter finished. Thank you FanFictionReader225 for your review.


	21. Chapter 21: BONUS CHAPTER 2

_**Aqua's Point of View**_

Maybe my phone will work now. I've tried dozens of times and I'm not giving up. I dial Jess' number. "I'm sorry. We are experiencing technical difficulties. To find out what the problem is call 368-784-9255. For your convenience, it's the same number as if to dial FOURTH WALL." The phone voice said before I hung up. I called FOURTH WALL. "Hello, this is sailorsenshi13. How may I help you?" Someone who worked there asked. That's a really strange name. I wonder if it's something she uses on some website like or something. "Yes, my phone told me to call you because I was experiencing problems with my phone. "Name please?" sailorsenshi13 asked me. "Aqua." I answered. "Oh, that explains it. You're not due for at least another 10 years. Have a nice day." sailorsenshi13 said.

"Huh?" I asked, but sailorsenshi13 had already hung up. That person was really weird. What did she mean, not due for at least another 10 years? Wait, I still can't get a hold of Jess. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

* * *

In celebration of this being 20 chapters (21 including this one) I made this. I hope you liked it.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I entered Master Yen Sid's study. "Jessica. It's good to see you. What is it that you're doing here today?" Master Yen Sid greeted. "Hello, Master Yen Sid. There's something that may be worth looking into. There were these monster that Ienzo told me were called Heartless. Ienzo told me that they were experiments gone wrong. They also sort of resembled Unversed. I don't know who exactly created them, but I bet it had something to do with Xehanort. He was in league with the Unversed. This could be important information. I would like to look into the situation more." I explained. "Very well then. If you think that this could be useful then find out what you can about it. I will keep this in mind. Report to me if you find anything." Master Yen Sid agreed. "Yes sir." I said, before leaving the tower and heading back to Radiant Gardens.

* * *

I come back to the castle. Mr. Dilan and Mr. Aeleus are standing guard of the door. "Hi guys." I greeted cheerfully. "Jessica, it's so hard to stand here and look intimidating when you greet us like that." Mr. Dilan teased. I laughed. Mr. Aeleus opened the door. "Be careful. We could have easily missed some Heartless. If you see any, be sure to run." Mr Aeleus said. I nodded, before entering the castle.

* * *

I walked over to Ienzo's room and knocked on his door. Ienzo opened it. "Hey Jess. What are you doing here?" Ienzo asked. "Oh, well I just wanted to know a little more about the Heartless and figured I'd come to you first." I explained. "Oh, okay. Come on in." Ienzo invited, letting me into his room. We sat on the floor. "Did Xehanort have anything to do with the Heartless?" I asked. "Yeah. He came up with the concept and most of the science. We were trying to find a way to control the mind. As much as we all regret it, we had humans as test subjects." Ienzo replied. "Oh... So the Heartless... They were... Human?" I asked silently pleading in my mind that I didn't fully understand the situation, but the way Ienzo didn't answer was answer enough. "Oh... But, they still needed to be stopped. I don't think that you could have just locked them up until you find a cure." I deadpanned. "Yeah." Ienzo agreed.

"Do you know anything else about them?" I wondered. "Yeah. They weren't actually the people themselves. They were really the hearts of people. When we did this, the heart popped out of the person and transformed into a Heartless. That's pretty much all I know. If you want to know more, maybe you should talk to Ansem or Even about it." Ienzo suggested. "Okay. Thank you." I thanked. Time to see Mr. Ansem.

* * *

And there you have it. Thank you FanFictionReader225 for your review. Too lazy to respond right now. Sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

As I'm heading to Mr. Ansem's study, I see Xeahnort passing me. He looked to be in a hurry. I thought of what Ienzo said about Xeahnort doing most of the work and followed Xeahnort to see where he was going. He was in such a rush that he didn't even notice me.

Xeahnort stopped in front of the door of Mr. Ansem's study. He knocked before he went in. He left the door open, but I couldn't see without being seen. Lucky me, I had my cell phone on me. It had a camera that went both ways, so it could also serve as a mirror. I angled it so that it showed what was going on in the room. I noticed that Mickey was there. Why would Mickey be here?

"Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-" Xehanort started, but was quickly cut off by Mr. Ansem. "I forbid it!" He shouted, standing up and banging his hand on his desk. I jumped at his sudden outburst. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled." Mr. Ansem said in a quieter tone. "But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking," Xeahnort started to make his argument, but Mr. Ansem just shook his head. "Xeahnort, those thoughts are best forgotten." Mr. Ansem sighed. Xeahnort grunted, and shut the door. I quickly leaned against the wall in a casual pose looking at my phone.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Xeahnort asked me. I jumped. "Nothing!" I exclaimed a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "How long were you standing there?" He questioned. "Long enough." I answered smugly, before going into Ansem's study.

Ansem and Mickey looked at me. "Jess!" Mickey exclaimed happily. "Hi Mickey!" I smiled. "Jessica, what is it that you want?" Mr Ansem asked. "Um... I'll ask later. I can see that you're busy. Sorry for barging in like that." I apologized. "It's alright. Mickey actually wanted to talk to you anyway." Mr. Ansem said. "Why don't we talk someplace else Jess." Mickey suggested. "Okay." I agreed.

* * *

Alright. I finally got this chapter done. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you FanFictionReader225 for your review.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Mickey and I decided to talk in my room. He looked really serious. "Jessica, it's about your parents." Mickey said. "They don't want me back, do they?" I asked. Mickey nodded sadly. "Well, I guess that's their loss. They never wanted me anyway. I've heard them say several times that I was a mistake. I don't want to go back to them. I knew that they were just using these things as an excuse to keep me away. It's stupid. Even though I knew that, I still hoped that I could go back someday. Stupid... Stupid, STUPID,** STUPID!**" I screamed. I burst into tears. Mickey gave me a hug. "We'll talk more about this later, okay? Right now, I'll leave you here to give it some time." Mickey sighed. He left me alone to think. I slammed the door. I knew it wasn't right to take my anger out on Mickey, but right now I feel to upset to care. Maybe I'll apologize later.

* * *

About three hours later, I hear someone knocking on my door. "Who is it?!" I snap. "Oh um... I'll just come back later..." Ienzo's voice said from the other side of the door, sounding hurt. Wait, no Ienzo! It's okay! You can come in!" I exclaim quickly. He slowly turns the knob and open the door. "What's wrong?" Ienzo asks cautiously. "My parents don't want me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I might stay here forever." I sighed. "Would that really be so bad? You would be able to see me every day, and we would see Lea, Isa, and Kairi. If you were gone, then we would all miss you and you would miss us." Ienzo pointed out. "I guess you're right." A small smile crept it's way on my face. I didn't have any friends back home so why bother go there? I'll have a good life here. Why complain about it? "I should probably go. I need to apologize to Mickey. I got really mad and took it out on him earlier." I explained. "Alright. I'll see you later." Ienzo smiled.

I wonder if Mickey is still here? Well, he did say that we would talk more later. Mr. Ansem will probably know. He's probably in his study. He always seems to be there.

* * *

I'm about to knock on his door, when I hear Mr. Ansem speak, and it didn't sound like he was talking to himself. "So what you're saying is Arlene and Lumaria won't take her back?" Ansem asked. Funny... He said Arlene and Lumaria like he knew them personally. Maybe he does and I just don't know it. "What am I going to do now? We can't just take her in!" I heard Mr. Even snap. "Why not? It'll be fine. She's not bothering anyone. She's also seemed to have had quite the effect on Ienzo." Mr. Ansem said. "Fine. I suppose there isn't much harm in having her stay. By the way, how did she take it in?" Mr. Even sighed. I rolled my eyes and went in. I had enough of people not telling or asking me things directly rather than find out things about me through other people.

"I'm fine now." I replied just as Mickey was about to. All eyes turned to me. "Jessica, how long were you..." Mr. Even trailed off. "Long enough. Look, I don't want to put anybody out. I'll find someplace where I'm actually wanted." I scowled, before leaving. "Jessica, wait! You don't have all the information! There's something you need to know! Please come back!" Mr. Ansem called after me. I didn't listen. I just wanted to find someplace that I could think and spend some time recovering from all that's going on. I'm fed up with all of this. I summon my glider and leave this world.

* * *

Wow, what a chapter!

FanFictionReader225: Who wouldn't want to hug Mickey?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Mickey's Point of View**_

"Nice going Even." Ansem grumbled. "I'm sure it could've happened to you just as easily!" Even shot back. "But it didn't." Ansem argued. "Arguing won't accomplish anything, so quit arguing. I'll go look for Jessica. You should stay here and see if she comes back." I said breaking up the argument. "You're right. If you find her... Bring her home." Ansem requested. I nodded and started to leave, but then stopped to say something else.

"Even, I know that you're just trying to protect her... but this isn't the way to go about it. You should talk to her about what's really going on. Leaving her in the dark won't help her at all." I advised. "I'll think about it." Even sighed. I left on my quest to find Jessica.

* * *

I started my search at the Mysterious Tower. She might be here. I opened the door to Master Yen Sid's Study. As usual, Master Yen Sid is sitting at his desk. "Mickey, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Master Yen Sid greeted. "Jessica ran off. I was wondering if she came here." I explained. "She was here. Mickey, did something happen between her and the castle residents?" Master Yen Sid asked. I explained what happened. "That is quite a predicament. I was wondering if something like that happened. She asked me if I knew of any places she could stay for a while. I told her that Radiant Gardens is the best place for her to be right now. She told me that she was going to go to the remains of The Land of Departure. You should try looking for her there." Master Yen Sid advised. "Alright. Thank you Master." I thanked.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I want the next chapter to be in Jessica's point of view. I hope you enjoyed.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

The Land of Departure isn't the Land of Departure anymore. It's a new place. I think Aqua might have done something to this place. The castle is green, gold, and brown. This is not the place I grew up in. It's now someplace else. It should have a new name. Perhaps I will think of one.

My thoughts turned back to my situation with my parents. I knew they didn't want me. They made that obvious when they let Master Xehanort take me away so easily. They didn't even protest. But then... Why is there this strong pain in my heart? Why? I decided to go inside.

The inside of the castle was completely white, except for a golden-brown door. I walked up to it. "Jessica" I heard Master Eraqus' voice whisper softly inside my head. "Wh-who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded. I heard his voice whisper my name inside my head again, and again, and again, each time getting louder.

I've had enough of this! I closed my eyes and screamed. Suddenly, the whispers stopped. I opened my eyes. In my hands were two cards. My body started moving by itself, holding up a card to the door. The card disappears in my hand. I opened the door and closed it behind me. The door disappeared. I was back at the castle in Sunset Kingdom. There were three figures in front of me. Two of them were Mom and Dad. The final one is... "Master?!" I exclaimed, shocked to see him. Rather than turn my way, he acted like I wasn't there. I ran to him and went to tug at his robe, but my hand passed right through him. That was when I understood. This is an illusion.

King Lumaria, Queen Arlene, please. I know it would mean the world to her." Master Eraqus pleaded. Is he talking about me? Look, it's bad enough I had to play the part of Mommy. I don't care what day it is! I'm not going." Mom growled. "Arlene, it's her birthday. We should do this. If not for her, then at least for Even." Dad said. What does Mr. Even have to do with this. This is so confusing. Is this when Master Eraqus brought Mom and Dad to the Land of Departure for my bbirthday "Alright, for Even, and for Miyuu." Mom sighed. Who's Miyuu? "Alright. We'll do it. You're providing the gift?" Dad asked. "Yes." Master Eraqus answered. There was another bright light and I was back in the room I came from. "So then, they never even wanted so come for my birthday. Figures." I sigh. There's still one card left. It might only bring me more pain, but it might give me a critical piece of information. I decide to use the second card. This time the card stayed in my hand. I hold it up to the door and open the door just like I did before. Instead of closing the door, I don't bother with it. The door disappeared. I guess it will disappear whether I close it or not.

The room is completely white. In the center of the room is Master Eraqus. I assume he's just another illusion. "Jessica." He says, smiling. "M-Master?! Is it really you?!" I shriek hoping that he'll respond. Maybe it's not an illusion. Maybe he's real. "Yes, Jessica. It is me." Master Eraqus answers. "But- but you were dead! I saw you die with my own two eyes!" I exclaimed. "No. You didn't see me die. You saw me preserve myself. When Xehanort stabbed me, I knew it was a matter of seconds before I would die. I had to act fast. I became one with this land in order to regenerate." He stated. I gave him a confused look. "In other words, I temporarily made a connection between myself and the Land of Departure and faded into light to restore myself." Master Eraqus explained. "How temporary. It feels like ages since that happened. I know that it's been less than a year, but still." I sighed. "I would have already returned if it wasn't for one thing. Aqua sealed a lock on the Land of Departure, turning the Land of Departure to what you see now. The only thing I can do is stay in this room. It must stay like this until the Land of Departure is restored and for that, Aqua would need to restore it. Do you know where she is by any chance?" Master Eraqus wondered. Tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"Aqua, Terra, and Ventus aren't available right now." I sobbed. "What do you mean? Tell me, what has happened." Master Eraqus urged. I did my best to get my crying under control. "Aqua, Terra, and Ventus had a big battle with Xehanort. Afterwards, Ven fell asleep and Master Yen Sid said that he might not wake up. Terra was missing, so Aqua left to find him. Because there was no one who could take care of me, Mickey took me to stay with some friends of his in Radiant Gardens. That night, something didn't feel quite right. I looked out my window and saw what was a merge of Terra and Xehanort. Aqua and this... Terranort as I sometimes like to think of him as, fought. In the end Aqua won and Terra almost drowned in a pool of darkness, but then Aqua... Then Aqua jumped in the darkness to save Terranort. In the end, she succeeded in saving Terra, but not in saving herself. I don't know what happened to her. The next morning, one of the apprentices to Mr. Ansme, the man who took me in, found Terranort and brought him to the castle in Radiant Gardens, the place I was staying in. Mr. Ansem took in Terranort. I guess he said that his name was Xehanort because that's what they told me. He also claims to have amnesia. I'm still looking in on that. Master Yen Sid asked me to be keeping tabs on him. I've been doing just that ever since." I explained. Master Eraqus didn't speak for a long time. He just stood there and stared.

When he finally did speak, this is what he said. "So... Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are currently gone?" I nodded. "And you've been with strangers ever since?" I nodded again. What happened next surprised me. He hugged me. "Jessica, I'm so so sorry. I wish I wasn't forced to leave you like this." His embrace was warm. I never realized just how much I missed it. I started to cry. "I missed you so much. Please, let me stay here. I'll do anything, just let me stay here." I begged. Master Eraqus. Master Eraqus let me go. "Jessica, you can't stay here. We both know you can't. I can't provide for you here. You said that there are people who are taking care of you in Radiant Gardens. You should go there." He sighed. I considered telling him what Mr. Even said, but decided against it. I didn't want him to worry. "Okay." I sobbed. Master Eraqus wiped the tears from my face. "You can't live here, but you can still visit me anytime with that card. Although, you are the only one who is able to see, feel, or hear me." He smiled. "Why is that?" I asked. "I'll tell you when you're older." He chuckled.

* * *

When I went outside, Mickey was there. "Jessica, I'm so glad I found you!" Mickey exclaimed. Uh oh. I know what's coming next. He's going to ask me to come back. "Please come back with me Jessica." He pleaded. Told you so. When I didn't make a move, he reached for my hand, but I took a step back. "I don't want to go back." I said. "Please Jess. I'll tell you what. You come back and listen to the explanation that Mr. Even and Mr. Ansem have, and I'll buy you some ice cream." Mickey bribed. "You actually think bribery will work?" I laughed. Then I thought about his offer. Eternal Friendship ice cream is really good. "Well maybe it'll work, just a little." I admitted.

* * *

All readers will either love, hate, or be like "What the heck was sailorsenshi13 thinking?" with the next chapter. The questions you have about Ansem and his apprentices and their connection to Jessica will be answered.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

After Mickey took me back, I had to sit down with Mr. Ansem and Mr. Even. They looked really serious. It's making me really nervous. Finally, Mr. Even spoke up. "Jessica, do you know what halflings are?" Mr. Even asked me. I shook my head. "Halflings are people who have parents from two separate worlds. Because of the necessity to keep the world order, they are forbidden to exist. If one is discovered, it is law for the Halfling and it's parents to be executed. Jessica, you are a Halfling." Mr. Even explained. "So... if anyone ever finds out, I'll be executed." I stated. It wasn't a question. "Yes, which is why I didn't want you here. You see, I'm your real father." Mr. Even continued. No way. How did this happen? "So that's why you didn't want me. So that no one would see the resemblance. That makes sense. "But why the king and queen of Sunset Kingdom. Why not someone else?" I asked. I'm starting to feel a sick feeling in my stomach. "Well, you do look a great deal like you could be their daughter. They were also good friends of your mother. I knew them as well." Mr. Even answered.

"My mother... Who is my mother?" I asked. "Your mother's name is Miyuu Sawai. Right now she lives in Sunset Kingdom. She looks a lot like you. She even has the same hairstyle. Her facial expressions and her eyes are exactly like yours. Maybe you'll get to meet her someday." Mr Even sighed. I turned to Mr. Ansem. "You knew about this too?" I wondered. "Yes. I am Even's half brother. I'm not a Halfling, but Even is. Jessica, listen. You can't tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out... We could all be in grave danger." Mr. Ansem answered. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." I turned to Mr. Even. "So... you're my real dad?" I asked. I watched his facial expressions carefully for any sign of trickery. "Yes. I'm sorry." He apologized. I hugged him and cried. "My one regret is that I didn't know sooner." I sobbed. Mr. Even- I mean, Daddy hugged me back. It felt like a hug should. Not one of those half baked excuses for hugs like the king and queen of Sunset Kingdom gave me. This one felt right. I knew from that moment that they were telling the truth.

* * *

So much happening in such a little chapter. Please don't hate me. Thank you FanFictionReader225 for your review.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

So much has happened today. I wish I could tell them about Xehanort, but I can't. They can't know about Xehanort. That could put them in danger. Suddenly, I hear a clatter outside of my room. I go to investigate. I see Lea and Isa standing by a broken pedestal. I wasn't the only one who heard the clatter. Ienzo came up next to me. His eyes narrowed. "Not them again." He mumbled. "Lea, Isa, what are you doing here?" I asked. "N-Nothing!" Lea squeaked. "It's all this idiot's fault. He took me as hostage. I was against sneaking into the castle the entire time. Lea roped me and dragged me here." Isa claimed. "Oh, that makes perfect sense. There is one tiny flaw in that explanation though. Where is the rope." I mentioned.

I turned to see that Ienzo wasn't there anymore. I wonder where he went. "You aren't gonna tell on us are you?" Lea asked. "Me? No, of course not." I laughed. That's probably what Ienzo did. The least I can do is buy him some time. I also might as well have some fun with them while I'm waiting. "As long as you do what I say." I bargained. "Fine." Lea and Isa groaned.

"Alright. For my first order, I want you to-" I started, but I didn't finish my sentence when Ienzo came with Mr. Dilan. "You boys are in a lot of trouble." He growled. "It's all this idiot's fault. He took me as hostage. I was sneaking against sneaking into the castle the entire time. Lea roped me and dragged me here." Isa repeated his earlier excuse. "Is that your only excuse? You apparently didn't put enough thought into this plan." I smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be helping us." Lea groaned. "I said I wouldn't tell. I never said I would be on your side." I pointed out. Mr. Dilan grabbed the boys and took them out of the room. "This is a normal occurrence." Ienzo explained. "Things must get exciting around here often." I laughed. "Yeah... I guess so. Although I often wish things were a little less predictable around here." Ienzo sighed. "Well, why don't you make things unpredictable. I don't know... shake things up now and again." I suggested. "That's not a bad idea. Better than doing the same old thing every day." Ienzo mused.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry about how long it's been. And this isn't even all that long. I'm soooo sorry you guys. It's been forever. I'll try to do a better job with this.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Ienzo's Point of View**_

I stare out my bedroom window up at the stars. Jess told me to shake things up, but what can I do? I'm just... me. Jess probably could. She's so pretty and awesome and athletic. I know what I'll do! I'll start pranking. Though first I need to study on how to prank. Where am I going to find books on pranking? I don't think such things exist. A star shoots down from the sky. "I wish Jess and I will be together forever." I wished out loud. Who am I kidding? Wishing on stars never worked. I looked back at the star. It looked like it was landing somewhere nearby. I rush to get dressed and run to Jess' room. I'm going to check it out and I'm going to take Jess with me.

* * *

I entered Jess' room. "Jess, Jess!" I whisper while shaking Jessica to wake her up. Jess groaned. "Ienzo, it's too early." She grumbled. "Jess, there's a shooting star! I think it landed nearby we should go look for it." I said. She shot up out of her bed. "Like sneak out? I'm in." She smirked. "Awesome. Let's go." I said. "Get out of here and let me get dressed first." She said. "Oh... Right." I said. I waited outside of her room to get dressed. Just then, Even came walking down the hall. I gotta think fast. He stopped as he saw me. "Ienzo, what are you doing out of bed?" Even asked. "Oh, uh... I was just going to the kitchen to get a drink of water." I replied. "You are? Why were you standing in front of Jessica's door?" Even asked. "Um, well, you see..." I struggled to find an excuse. "You may as well tell me. I know that you're not getting a drink. The kitchen's in the opposite direction from your room." Even sighed. I guess I have no choice. "Well there was this shooting star and it looked like it landed somewhere nearby and I... I wanted to... um... take Jess to see it. I think it's out there.

Even paused seeming to consider. He looked at me- no, look isn't even the right word. More like observed me. "Ienzo, do you like her?" He asked me. I blinked in surprise at the question. Of course I like her. She's my friend." I replied. "Yes, but I'm talking about liking her more than a friend." Even explained. I considered saying no, but Even is the closest thing I have to a father, and I probably the only person I can talk to about these things. I can tell him my true feelings for her, can't I?

"Yes. I like her a lot. I think I might even... love her." I replied in a quiet voice just in case Jess was listening. Even nodded slowly as if struggling to take it all in. In fact, he probably was. "I'll tell you what, If you let me chaperone, I'll let the two of you go out and look for the fallen star or whatever it is." Even sighed. What did he just say? It sounded like he was giving me and Jess the opportunity to go out of the castle at night, but that's impossible, isn't it? But he said it. "Th-thank you, Even. I really appreciate it." Was all I could manage.

* * *

Sorry this took so long.

Thank you Gage Finale for favoriting.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Even's Point of View_**

So, Ienzo thinks he's in love. It's simply childish nonsense of course but I won't discourage it. Ienzo rarely shows this much emotion. He's always been more of a shy and timid boy. Friendship may prove to be healthy for him. Of course, if his notions about being in love with Jessica go too far, I may have to put a stop to it. For now however, I will allow it to continue.

I let the children look around a bit. Soon Jessica spots a familiar face. "Mickey!" She exclaimed. Mickey turned to the three of us. "Even, boy am I glad I ran into you. I need to speak with Ansem about something urgent." Mickey said. "On, I get it now. Ienzo, you didn't see a shooting star. You saw Mickey!" Jessica realized. "Shouldn't you kids be in bed?" Mickey asked. "Ienzo saw a shooting star and wanted to find it with Jessica. Jessica is right. It was probably just you. I will arrange an audience with Ansem as soon as I get these two back to bed." I spoke up.

* * *

After I made sure that Jessica and Ienzo were in their rooms, I took Mickey to Ansem's Study. I listened intently on the conversation. "I've got some bad news. Maleficent knows that Kairi is a princess of heart. We have to do something before she comes here." Mickey explained. "What do you suggest?" Ansem asked. "I think I should take her to another world and wipe her memories. That way, Maleficent wouldn't be able to find her as easily." Mickey suggested. Ansem seemed to consider this idea for a moment. I hope we can find another way. Kairi is such a sweet girl and Ienzo's closest friend. "Give us one day. Ienzo and Jessica are quite fond of Kairi and I want them to have one day with her. I'll explain things to her grandmother." Ansem replied. "Alright." Mickey agreed reluctantly. So this is really happening. It's such a shame.

"What will we tell people if they want to know what happened?" I asked. "We will tell them that Kairi is living with distant relatives because her grandmother is too old to take care of her." Ansem replied. "We can also tell Jessica the truth if we need to." Mickey added. I guess it's settled then. I hope Kairi will be alright.

* * *

And there you have it. Now we're getting to Kairi leaving Radiant Gardens. Thank you Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER for your review.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I wake up to a new day, with the room filled with sunlight. It's a beautiful day, or at least it would've been if a knock on my door hadn't woke in up. "Go away!" I grumbled. I am not a morning person. The door knob turned. Oh joy. Whoever this was is determined to ruin my sleep. The door opened and Mr. Even was standing on the other side. Or should I think of him as my dad? Well that's not important right now. The important thing is that I was sleeping and he woke me up. "Good morning." He greeted. I put my pillow over my head. He grabbed it from my hands. "Jessica, it's time to wake up." Mr. Even said. I glared at him. "You and Ienzo are going to spend the day with Kairi. She will be moving far away tomorrow, so you won't see her for a very long time." Mr. Even explained. This got my attention.

"Kairi's moving?" I asked. "Yes, but she doesn't know so don't tell her." Even warned. "Okay" I replied. "Jessica... I've been meaning to ask, that is, are you all right? With being a halfling and me being your father and all." He asked. "Well... I'm still getting used to it. It's kinda weird. I don't know what to think of it really." I sighed. Mr. Even hugged me. "Jessica, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you." He said. I hugged him back. "I love you too... Daddy."

* * *

Short chapter. I was going to have this be where Ienzo and Jessica hang out with Kairi, but I couldn't resist ending it here.

Ruby Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER: I'm sorry, you misunderstood. Kairi doesn't have relatives on other worlds. That's just the cover story. People can't know about other worlds, but they have to be told something.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Ienzo's Point of View_**

Jess skipped all the way to Kairi's house. It's nice that Ansem offered to take us there. I take another glance at Jess, skipping away. She's so pretty. She stopped skipping in such an elegant manner. She crossed her arms with such grace. "Ienzo, why are you staring at me?" She asked with her marvelous voice. I could feel my face turn red. "Um, no reason. I just noticed that your shoes are untied." I gushed. I looked at her shoes to see that she's wearing ballet flats. Brilliant. Jess looked at her shoes too. I felt my face turn an even deeper shade of red. Jess just laughed. "You're funny." She giggled. Just then, we arrived at Kairi's house.

Ansem knocked on the door and Kairi's grandmother opened it. "Oh, hello. Are you here to play with Kairi?" She asked Jess and I. "Yep." Jess confirmed. "I also have something I need to discuss with you while the children play." Ansem said. "Alright. Let me go get Kairi." Mrs. Hikari smiled as she closed the door.

Mrs. Hikari came back out with Kairi in tow. "Ienzo! Jess! I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed while hugging Jess and I. "Me too." Jess said. "Can we get ice cream, Grandma? Please?" Kairi asked. Jess and I looked at each other and knew that we were both thinking the same thing. We turned to Ansem. "Please?" We chorused. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. What do you think Ansem?" Mrs. Hikari sighed. "I guess it wouldn't do any harm." Ansem agreed. We all went to get ice cream.

* * *

We all sat down in the square with our ice cream. Kairi got strawberry, Jess got sea-salt and I got eternal friendship. I saw Jess scoop some of her ice cream up with her spoon, and elegantly plop it into her mouth. "You're looking at me again." Jess pulled me out of my thoughts. "Oh, sorry." I apologized. She narrowed her eyes. "What's going on Ienzo?" She asked suspicious of my actions. "Going on? Nothing! Nothing at all." I chuckle nervously. Jess looked at me straight in the eyes. She knows for sure! I blew it! Then she put on a wonderful smile. "Okay." She beamed. I'm glad she's so dense. Otherwise, she would catch on for sure. Not that she's stupid. She's really smart. Dense and stupid are two different things. We finished our ice cream while Jess and Kairi chatted about something or other. I'm not really paying attention. They're talking about some girl named Aqua. A mutual friend I guess. I see Lea and Isa trying to creep past us. Probably because they don't want to get suckered into playing some kid's game. Too late. Kairi spotted them.

"Hey Lea, Isa! What are you doing?" She asked them. They sighed and made their way over to us, admitting defeat. "Nothing much." Lea replied. Isa elbowed him and he made an audible groan. "What I meant to say is that we're going to run some errands for my mom." Lea laughed nervously. "Can't you spare a few minutes of your time? Please?" Kairi begged. She threw in the puppy dog eyes. Their fates are now sealed.

"I guess we have a little time to spare." Isa mumbled. "Great! You're my horse and I'm gonna ride you. Get down horsey!" She ordered. Isa reluctantly got on his hands and knees. Kairi climbed onto him. Lea snickered. "Jess needs a horse too. Get down other horsey!" She demanded. He raised an eyebrow. I don't know why. Resistance is futile. "You know, if you want me to tell next time I see you in the castle, you could always..." Jess trailed off. She didn't have to finish. Lea was already on his hands and knees. "Hey Kairi, do you know how to start a horse?" Jess asked. Lea and Isa looked at each other with terror filled eyes. "Hya!" Kairi and Jess both exclaimed at the same time as they kicked their "horses" in the sides. Isa and Lea didn't dare to disobey an order, so they started to crawl.

I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. It's about time those two were put in their place. Still, I should probably inform Ansem about it. He doesn't seem to notice. I soak up what is probably the last few minutes of the teenager's torture, before walking over to Ansem and Mrs. Hikari. I tugged at Ansem's lab coat that he almost never takes off. He stoops down to my height. "What is it Ienzo?" He asks me. I point at Jess and Kairi. Why talk when I can point? Talking saves me breath. He and Mrs. Hikari look where I'm pointing. "Oh dear." Ansem chuckles.

Mrs. Hikari wastes no time. "Kairi, get off Isa! You should know better than to torment that poor boy!" Mrs. Hikari scolds walking over to Kairi. "You too Jessica. You can't do that." Ansem chided going to help Lea up. "I am so sorry Isa. I can assure you that this won't happen again." Mrs. Hikari apologized. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Isa assured her while getting up. Ansem studied the boys for a few moments.

"Aren't you the boys who keep on breaking into the castle?" He asked. They both looked down. "Yes sir." Lea replied. "I see. Out of curiosity, what are the motives behind it?" Ansem wondered. "Well, we have spare time on our hands and we get bored." Isa explained. "Perhaps we can fix that. How would you like to babysit Jessica?" The boys looked up in surprise. "What?!" They exclaimed, startled by the offer. "Well, Jessica needs someone to watch over her and play with her. She has been taking people at the castle away from their work and Ienzo away from his studies. Do you think you boys would be interested?" Ansem offered. "We'd have to talk to our moms, but yeah! We'd love to. Thank you very much sir." Lea thanked. How about we talk about this more tomorrow. I'll come here along with one of my apprentices and you boys can bring your mothers here so we can all talk about it." Ansem suggested. "That would be great. We're going to go tell them right now." Isa said before he and Lea took off running.

"And that is how you deal with two troublesome boys who keep breaking in." Ansem said with a wink. We all giggled. "Kairi, it's time to say goodbye. There are some things we need to talk about." Mrs. Hikari said. "Okay. Bye Jess. Bye Ienzo." She said before giving me and Jess each a hug. I noticed that Jess hugged her extra tight. "Bye Kairi. Be safe." Jess smiled. I waved goodbye.

* * *

I'm so so sorry I took so long on this chapter. I've been working on my other story, 3 Spare Keys to the X-blade.

Rose KAWAII COOKIE EATER: Then it seems I was the one who misunderstood.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Today, Daddy and Uncle Ansem are meeting with Lea and Isa and their mothers. I decided to sneak around and see what Xehanort's up to. I wander, listening for voices until I find the person I want in a lab. I peak inside. Ienzo and Xehanort are there. "But Xehanort, I thought Ansem told you not to." Ienzo reminded. "Well that's why it's so important that this remains our little secret." Xehanort said. "Yes, alright." Ienzo agreed reluctantly. What are they talking about? Xehanort patted him on the head. "You're a good boy Ienzo. Very dependable." He complimented. Xehanort turned to his work. I tried to see what he was doing, but he was blocking my view.

"May I go see if Jessica is doing anything? I would like to play with her." Ienzo asked. "Yes, yes. Go play." Xehanort grumbled. I stepped back and tried to walk as if I was just passing by. Ienzo came out of the room and spotted me. "Jess, wanna play in my room." He offered. "Sure." I agreed. We went to his room and started working more on the lego version of The Land of Departure that Ienzo started when I first came to Radiant Gardens.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me? Because I'm really good at keeping secrets. If there's something that might get you or someone else in trouble, you should let me know. I'm your best friend, and friends tell each other these things, right?" I asked. "Why tell you something you already know? I know you were listening. You have the stealth of a hippopotamus." He explained. "Oh. Are you going to tell someone?" I wondered. "Yeah. I will. I just need to wait for the right time." He sighed. "And when will that be?" I wondered. "As soon as Ansem comes home." Ienzo stated.

* * *

Wow. Gone for six months and this is what I give you? I'm so sorry guys. Thank you Ruby Rose and Her Cookies for your review.

Guest: Your review inspired me to keep writing this, so thank you.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

Ienzo and I decided to wait outside for them to return. It didn't take too long. They soon returned with Lea and Isa in tow. Ienzo explained things to them and Daddy, Uncle Ansem, and Ienzo went to take care of Xehanort while Lea and Isa stayed at behind to watch me. We stayed in front of the castle, so that we could be found easily if something happens.

"So what do you want to do Jess?" Lea wondered. "Can we look at the clouds?" I asked. "Sure." Isa said, laying on the ground. I did the same and Lea followed suit. "That one looks like a panda playing tennis." I giggled pointing. "There's one that looks like a heart." Isa mentioned, gesturing towards the cloud. "I see one that looks like a, um, cloud." Lea mentioned. We all sat up and laughed.

"You know, they've been in there for a while now." Isa mentioned. "You're right. We should tell Dilan and Aeleus." Lea agreed. "I'll go let them know." Isa offered. And he did just that. Dilan and Aeleus went into the castle, while Isa joined us once more. "If they aren't back in ten minutes, let's see what's going on." Lea proposed. "I second the motion." I announced. "Guys, Lea and I are already labelled as trouble makers. Do we really want to make it worse?" Isa pointed out. "I'll buy you ice cream for a week if we get caught" Lea tempted. "Fine." Isa sighed. The ten minutes passed pretty quickly.

"Alright. Let's go." Isa said. We went to the laboratory. There we found Xehanort and... the unconscious bodies of Daddy, Dilan, Aeleus, and Ienzo." We all ended up gasping. Xehanort turned to us. We started to run, but Xehanort was faster. He plunged his keyblade into Isa's chest. Lea tried to pull him off Isa, but Xehanort did the same thing to him. I stood there paralyzed with fear, waiting for what I knew was coming next.

"Do not worry little one. I will not hurt you. In return, someday you shall work for me." He whispered softly, stroking my hair as if he was trying to comfort me. As soon as he pulled his hand away, I ran to my room, shoved my things, including Luna, in my backpack, put it on, and ran outside. I saw Heartless destroying everything. I summoned my glider and flew away.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Jessica's Point of View**_

I landed at Master Yen Sid's Tower. I ran to Master Yen Sid's Study where he sat just like he always did. "They-they're gone. Everyone. Gone." Was all I could manage. Tears flooded my face. I ran to Master Yen Sid. I needed someone- anyone. He set me on his lap. I curled up in a ball.

"I know child. I know." He sighed. "What am I going to do?" I wailed. "We'll think of something. What of Xehanort. Did you see him?" Master Yen Sid asked. "Yes. He let me go. He said that in return, I would work for him someday. Is it- is it bad that I'm scared." I sobbed. "No, it's not bad that you're scared. Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even me." He reassured me. I wiped my tears away. "Oh really? Like when?" I sniffed. "For example, I was scared today when you were still in Radiant Gardens. I felt something dark come upon that world and feared the worst." He explained. Wow. Even keyblade masters get scared sometimes. I don't believe it. That means I can still become one someday. Yay!

"Where am I going to live now?" I wondered. Master Yen Sid waved his hand and a door appeared. "For now, you will remain here until I figure something out. Your room is in there. If you don't mind, I'd like you to go to your room for now. I have some things I must think about." He stated. "Okay." I sighed, going to my new room and closing the door behind me. When I saw the room, tears came rushing down again. It was by no means my new room. It was my old room. The one I had in The Land of Departure. I opened my backpack and unpacked my things. Luna hopped out. "This is..." She trailed off. I nodded, tears still coming out. She jumped onto the bed.

"Does it hurt? Seeing this again?" She asked. "More than you know." I sobbed. Master Yen Sid opened the door. "Jessica, who are you talking to?" He questioned. "Myself." I lied. "Alright. Get some sleep." He sighed. "But it's still morning. At least it would have been in Radiant Gardens." I argued. "But it's night here. While you are here, you need to sleep and wake in this world's time. I'm sorry, but I will not have you up at night and sleeping during the day." He explained. "Fine." I groaned getting into bed. "Goodnight Jessica. I will see you tomorrow." He said, turning the light off and leaving me.

* * *

That's the end of The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in Radiant Gardens. I have the first chapter of the next one, The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in the Organization posted. I'm so creative with names, aren't I?

Thank you LaserLightCannon for your review.


End file.
